


Pillow Talk

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e06 200, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vala's suggestion in 200, Jack wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“So what were you really doing in Malibu?” She muttered against his chest as her lips worked their way over his smooth skin.

“Checking out the chicks in tiny bikinis.” She bit down hard on his nipple and he jumped, letting out a yelp. “Ow! I was _kidding _Carter!”

She poked her fingers into his ribs, “It’s not _funny_, Jack.”

He scowled at her and she had to fight the urge to laugh. She kissed the nipple she’d bitten, swiping her tongue across it and watching his eyes close and his head fall back onto the pillow. One of his hands found the back of her head, his fingers toying with her hair and she kissed lower, making her way down his abdomen. Her target was very clearly in her sights, but she liked to take her time, she liked to cover every inch of skin she could before either of them got too impatient to wait any longer.

“Weird day huh?” he said, his voice husky.

“Mmm hmm.” Her mouth was too busy tracing patterns on his belly for her to be any more coherent and she’d got used to the way he felt the need for conversation sometimes when they were in bed. She felt briefly nostalgic for the days when the simple act of being naked together left them both breathless and unable to form complete words, let alone sentences.   




“Is Mitchell always so...giddy?” She shifted their position, nudging his thighs apart so she could kneel between them. Her hands grasped his hips and her tongue found its way into his belly button.

“Yep.”

“Vala’s pretty crazy.”

It wasn’t a question and she felt no need to respond. Her tongue traced the line of hair that ran from his navel downwards and flicked out to sweep across his head; her lips softly caressed him and she heard him sigh as she slowly suckled him into her mouth, massaging him with her lips and tongue, which was usually a guaranteed way of reducing his vocabulary to single words and unintelligible grunts and groans.  

“So......do you want to get married?”

She froze, then raised her eyes and saw he’d propped himself up on his elbows. As their eyes connected, with him still in her mouth, she felt him twitch and a small moan escaped his lips. She got exactly the same reaction every time she made eye contact while giving him head and she loved it. She pulled her mouth away from him and sat up, her hands resting on her thighs.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a proposal.”

“No,” he frowned, “I can do better than that. I was just...thinking out loud I guess.” He had the grace to look a little embarrassed and she thought he probably hadn’t really meant to voice his musings.

She huffed out a breath, “Do _you_ want to get married?”

“I asked you first.”

“So you are asking?”

“No I’m not _asking_, just...doing a little recon.” He cocked his head to one side and smirked at her.

“Jack,” she scrubbed a hand through her hair, “We’ve never even talked about this.”

He sat up, “Exactly. I think we should.”

“Now?”

“Why not?” She looked pointedly down at his crotch; he was still hard and she raised her eyebrows at him. “That can wait.” He took both of her hands, linking their fingers together and leaning forward, to place a gentle kiss on her mouth. “Are you gonna answer my question?”

She looked down at their entwined hands, brushing her thumb across his tanned skin. “I kind of like things the way they are.” She looked up and saw him roll his eyes.

“Me too. I wasn’t suggesting we run off and get married now, but in the future...do you...uhm...is that where we’re heading?”

She shook her head a little. “Honestly? I don’t know.” She bit her bottom lip. Why was this making her so nervous?

“Come on Sam,” he almost whined, “you’ve been engaged twice! Marriage is obviously something you’ve thought about.”

“Yeah, but not to you.” He dropped her hands as if she’d burned him, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening, the quick flash of hurt in them all too clear. Her mind immediately descended into panic, she couldn’t believe she’d just said that out loud. “That’s not what I meant.” She struggled to keep her voice even and watched him fold his arms over his chest, schooling his face to hide his emotions.

“No?” His cold tone almost made her shudder.

“No. I...” she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat, “I’ve never really thought beyond this. Most days I didn’t even think we’d get here and I didn’t dare wish for...anything more.”

His expression seemed to soften a little, “And now that we’re here?”

“I don’t want to get too caught up in where this is going,” she moved towards him, immensely grateful that he didn’t move away, and took his face in her hands, “This is good. We’re good.” She pressed her lips to his experimentally and he immediately returned the kiss. His arms unfolded and wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. His lips found her neck and she sighed in relief as he kissed and nibbled her skin.

“So is that a yes or a no?” His breath washed across her flesh and sent a shiver down her spine.

“It’s a...not yet.” She guided his face back to hers. “Is that ok?”

He nodded. “Sure, I can live with that.” He continued his assault on her neck, his hands now roaming her body, caressing all of her most sensitive spots and giving her goosebumps.

“You’re so fucking weird sometimes.”

He snorted against her skin, “You’re just figuring that out?”

“No,” she smirked, “but how many guys do you know that stop a blow job to have a talk about their relationship?”

He gave a soft little chuckle and pulled back, lying back down on the bed and tucking his arms behind his head. “Speaking of which...as you were Colonel.”

She feigned an expression of outrage, but scooted down the bed anyway, licking her lips as she got closer to him. She pressed soft kisses along the underside, all the way from the base to the tip. She finally reached the head, and his hips moved towards her, seeking out the wet warmth of her mouth. She pulled back a little and heard his huff of displeasure.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

 “If you do ever propose, make sure I’m not naked.”


End file.
